Patients w/cirrhosis have selenium deficiency as indicated by depressed markers of selenium status. This deficiency is relative in that it is caused by poor metabolic utilization of dietary selenium (largely selenomethionine) by the liver and not by dietary deficiency of the element. Supplementation of the patients w/an inorganic form of selenium will correct this deficiency. Determine whether selenium supplementation (2 forms of selenium, selenate and selenomethionine, compared w/placebo) corrects the depressed biochemical markers of selenium deficiency in patients w/cirrhosis.